treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Camp Kawaii
Camp Kawaii is a Canadian-Belgium-French 2D-animated children's television series that formerly aired on Teletoon in Canada from April 27, 2001 to July 30, 2010, but then it in which moved to Treehouse for six years, from 2003 to 2009. Episodes Season 1 (2002) # Freezing at Camp/King of the Camp # Camp Salon/The Rescue Service # Scaredy Cat!/Gotta Keep on Goin' # Isabella, the Grumpy Chef/The Team of Three # Tall Tale/Stay Up Late # Racer Isabella/Isabella's Trip to Cyanworld # Treasure Hunt/Gardening at Camp # Presents for the Camp/What a Hot Day! # Everyone's Give-It-Back Machine/Super Service # History of Sleep/Science Shoe # The Amazing Adventure/Lights, Camera, Action, Kawaii! # Mr. Cheats/Mean Isabella! # Friendship at the Camp/Follow the Camp Manager # Swimming Pool Party/Crying Stinks # Upset Isabella/Lost and Founds # Look at That!/Old Chef Isabella # Welcome to Camp Kawaii/Accidentally... # Messy Camp/Sleepy Heads # Halloween at Camp/Sick Feelings # Some Feelings Hurt/Stop Arguing! # Lost at Camp/Racecar Driver Isabella # Toys Rule!/Dinner That's Cheap # Happy Birthday, Isabella!/Not So Fun... # Friends at the Camp/Tricky Fugitive # Kawaiiphobia/The Beginning of the End... # Movie Magic/Spending Time on Christmas Season 2 (2003) # Shooting a Movie/Summer Kawaii # Arachnoid Menace/The Game's Never Over! # Invasion of the Colony/Happy Kawaii-ween # Vote Isabella!/Werewolf of the Camp # It Turns a Lot!/Tooth Trader # Camp and Gore/The Beach # Maximum Record!/Television Show # Surprise, Isabella/The Ghost of the Train # Retreat to 3085/The Invasion of Isabella's Clones # Mission: Insane!/Operation Teacher # Brainstorming/The Barbarian of the Camp # Brouhha/The Champion # Karate for Ninjas/Virus Webisode # Ping-Pong/Slugging Around # The Strange Christmas/The Anonymous Secret # The Awakening/Jurassic Camp # The False Tooth of the Camp/Life While Wearin' Green # Disaster of the Camp/The Family Plan # Masterpiece of Art/Dark Side Tetsou # Monstrosity of the Camp/In Charge of Plastic Surgery # Are You Waitin'/Werewolf Radar # Mr. Cheat the Cheater-er/The General's Hospital # Ahhh! Lice!/History of Sleep # Vice Versa/Pustulator # Super Cool Camp/The Night of the Living Night Crawlers # The Fake Clone/Play it Safe! Season 3 (2004) # Piranha Plant/Tetsou and the Ramp of Pie # The Triangle/As a Samurai and a Ninja # The Human Grump/Reduce, Reuse, Recycle! # Superstar/Fly By, Mutantus! # That's No Examination/A Ninja Thing # The Silly Meeting/Virtual Reality # The Circle of Missing Ingredients/Kimitomo # Don't Touch!/Fan #2 # Genetic Tampering/Poor Neeko # Outdoes of the Camp/Voodoo Ninja # Flowers for Jo/Lost Ball # The Return of the Pranks/No Romeo for Neeko! # Never on TV/Red Alert # Friday Night BBQ: Ninjas Only/Red Line # Do-It-Yourself-er/Extraterrestial # Alert of the Barrel/Crazy Remote # The Hunter/Surprise Party # The Treasure of Iro's/Upside-Down Jo # Neeko the Diviner/Tetsou Doesn't Play Anymore? # Boat Story/Heaven is White # Instruction Guide/Irradiated Day # Objection!/Fluch-ty # All-Star Tetsou/Neeko the Scaredy Cat # Jo's Virus/Iro's Siren # Radar Gone?/Water Save # Return of the General/Do NOT Take Care Today Season 4 (2005) # The World in a Nutshell/Isabella's Gone Grounded?! # Neeko's Video Camera/Jo Says # Tetsou's Lock/Iro the Not-So-Ninja # Best Suckies/Isabella, Stop and Wait for the Bathroom # Big Smooch!/The Taste of the Cheese Mice # Ringtone/Aerobics Gone Wrong # Snack Smacker Mystery/Potion Experiment # Gone Fishin'/Neeko, Lights Out! # General Chicken/Dress-Up Day at the Camp # The Picture Nobody Could've Hung Without A Ninja/Trampoline for Wakas # Ripping the Board/Painters' Web # Lights, Camera, Photography!/Happy New Years at Camp Kawaii! # Fly-By Board!/Hard Landing # Forever the Fruit/What's That You See? # Laser Escape/You All Gots It! # Ding-Dong, Camp Kawaii.../Clone of the Ninjas Day # Upset.../The Stink Fall # Point the Beam!/Control Crazily, or Not... # The Indestrutible/Too Funny for You # Spy of the Show/Stars Aren't Always in the Sky # Dusted/Cemently Rained # Notice Me, Senpai!/Suck-tion # Food Fight!/Three Strikes and You're BANISHED! # Happy Ninja-ween/Clutsy Move for All # Puppet Show/Googly Craft # Slimy and Still Very Sticky/Tetsou and Neeko: Activator Bros Season 5 (2006) # General Balloon/Surprise Waka! # The Package That's Neeko's Purpose Only/Tired and Not # Lost Voice/Sinking Feeling # School Raise/The Meaning of the Camp # No Excuses Necessary/Fire Safety # Students Do/Camp School # The Camp Kawaii Musical/Show and Tell and Chop Chop! # Iro's Honey Trap/Jo's Ill Day Off # Neeko's Magic Fly-cuum Cleaner/Tetsou the Fly Catcher # Must Stop Bzzzzz-ing in the Camp/Ten Clones # Playback!/The Wild West of the Cowboy Team! # Order Up/Sssss... # Spirit to the Photography/Extremely Light # Frenemies Forever!/Teamwork! # Best Friend Trouble/Team of One of Two of Three of Four # Iro's Cupcake/Jo and the Ice Cough # Neeko, Manager of Plastic/Tetsou's Barrel # Eavesdropping on Isabella/He'll Always Have It # Ice Spirit/Sweat Sitting # The On-Rush/Rushin' Ain't Ya Lucky Number! # Ice the Clothes/Lemonade for All # Iro the Showoff/Jo's Mother Comes to Camp! # Neeko's Father Comes to Town/Tetsou, Le Chef # Playing Together/And All to a Good Night's Sleep # Flowery/Candy is a Warm Camp Treat! # Egg Legs for Egg Days/I am the Noob Egg! Season 6 (2007) # Mind Reader/DJ Isabella # The Toy-Fixer 3000/Server for Breakfast # Everyone's Sidekick/Rainy Day Games # Isabella's Watermelon/The Fake Mystery of the Camp # Wait Your Turn!/There Are Always Some Endings! # Iro's X or Y Video Game/Jo's Collection of Strawberries # Neeko's Cryptocurrency Fund/Tetsou's History # All About Us and Not Less/Helpless # Don't Spill the Beans!/Snow Day Stuck at Camp # What's for Chicken?/Every Day's Fair Play Day # Scary Nightmare/Grunt Monster Comes to Camp # Overnight/Gamer Girl! # Iro the Confuser/Jo Goes Away # Neeko at the Beach/Tetsou vs. Blork and Kid # No Means No!/Nutty Game # Activating the Game/Maven # Trapped in a Maze/Everyone's Confusion # Easter at Camp/Bests Be Goin' # Stay Serious During the Picture/Oblivious Secret # Sour Isabella/Neeko and the Lost Cloud # Dreamy Makeover Hair Salon/One Sixtieth of Camp # Losers Landin'/Funniest Moments # It's All Girls, Except Isabella, and Jo/Neeko the No-Voter # Elbow Room/Infected Jojo # K.R.P.P./DejaVu of the Camp # Party of One/Secrets Worth of Keeping Season 7 (2008) # Baa Baa Black Sheep/Move to the Music # Haunted Camp/Crawlin' Creeps # Shoppin' Ain't Everything!/Detecting Interview # Scary Thing/Everything's Pour # Hacksula/The Dreamland # The Creepy Haunted Surprise/Mansion Kawaii # Gettin' Buff/Hide and Go Away # Playing at the Waterpark/Seriously Chasin' # Surprise Attack!/Tycoon Daze # The Trophy of the Luckiest Student/The New Neighbour # The Crib/Abracadabra, The Key is Found! # Sleeping without a Tent/The Lucky Island # Devastating Castle/Ice Cream Story # The Big Hole/Musical Chairs # The Resort/Keep up with the Cooking! # Scary Story/The Ghost of Camp Kawaii # The Surprise Halloween Treat/Chasing Rainbows # Do-Care/The Empress of the Queen # Slippery!/The Camp Family # Between the Location/The Drone-copter # The Kawaii Club/There's A Corner # Clothes That Bind/Shelf Life # Eggy Care/Grape Soda Day at Camp Kawaii # High Neeko!/Potato Attack # We Scream for Ice Cream/Let's Help the Needy # Sing a Song/The Happy Ending Category:Shows Category:TV Show Category:Teletoon shows Category:Article stubs Category:Media Category:Television series by Spectra Animation Category:Treehouse TV Shows Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008